


The Tie Which Binds

by TreeOfLife1997



Series: Geraskier Week ft. Witcher!Jaskier [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Geralt and Jaskier are soulmates, M/M, Red String of Fate, Witcher Jaskier | Dandelion, Witcher!Jaskier, they just haven't realised it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeOfLife1997/pseuds/TreeOfLife1997
Summary: The Red String of Fate, an invisible manifestation of destiny linking soulmates together. Mages, Elves and all manner of magic users had the ability to see such strings unless of course, it was their own. It is said the broader the piece of string and the more vivid the colour, the closer the soulmates would be and the deeper the love they feel.Geraskier Week: Day One (soulmates).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Week ft. Witcher!Jaskier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641160
Comments: 15
Kudos: 866





	The Tie Which Binds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry, it's taken me so long to get started on Geraskier week, I've been busy. I'll try and write the rest of the stories as quickly as I can. 
> 
> Also, the stories will form a series, so Geralt will eventually work out he's in love with Jaskier because let's face it, Jaskier already knows he's in love with Geralt and is just waiting for Geralt to get with the program (one guess at which day of the challenge that'll be on XD).

Renfri lay dead, alongside her men and the barest hint of a smirk pulled at the corners of Stregobor's lips. The angry shouts of the townspeople were building, even as Geralt glared at Stregobor, before tuning to move away. Even though he heard the stone whistling through the air, he still flinched when it made contact with the back of his head. Anger swept through him, only to be replaced with surprise seconds later. More stones were thrown his way; only they never made contact. Someone had darted out of the shadows and caught every stone out of the air with ease and inhuman speed.

Turning, Geralt only had time to watch as the newcomer drove a knife through Stregobor's throat and ripped it out, leaving the sorcerer to collapse to his knees grasping his throat uselessly as his lifeblood began to pool on the ground below him. The townspeople fell into a shocked silence as they stared at the newcomer with horror. Picking up a discarding rag, the newcomer cleaned the blood off the knife, and Geralt caught sight of the Cat medallion around their neck. Their light armour and weapons also confirmed their school, as did their speed.

"I'd advise getting out of here, White wolf," The cat witcher said, low enough for only Geralt to hear. "While their attention is on me. Unless of course, you like getting stoned by the adoring public, who am I to judge?"

Their face was hidden in the shadows of the hood pulled low over their face, so the townspeople were none the wiser to the fact the cat witcher had spoken, and they were right, the townspeople were solely focused on them and not Geralt. Letting out a grunt, Geralt stepped forwards and grabbed the cat witcher by the arm, hauling them backwards and all but dragging them along as Geralt made a hasty exit. It seemed the presence of two witchers was enough to give the townsfolk a pause, and they escaped the town without any further conflict.

"You can let go of me now," The cat witcher said, sounding amused as they neared the forest.

Pausing Geralt let go of the cat witcher.

"If you don't mind me asking," The cat witcher continued. "Why exactly did you do that? Not that I'm complaining about being dragged around by an impressively hot, growl-ly witcher from the wolf school... But we cats don't have the greatest reputation; any other witcher would have left me to those charming townsfolk and made a quick getaway. Which brings me to another question: since when does the school of wolf get involved with the affairs of man? I thought it was only my school which didn't have a stance of neutrality and got involved in world politics and the like... Well, us and the vipers."

"Do you ever shut up?" Geralt growled out.

"I've been reliably informed, by multiple sources, the answer to that question is no," The cat witcher answered, pushing down their hood to reveal soft brown hair and unnaturally blue eyes which held hints of gold.

"Hmm."

"So why'd you help me, O White Wolf?"

Silence was the only answer the cat witcher got as he followed Geralt through the trees.

"Not very talkative, I see," The cat witcher filled the silence. "Must be the strong, silent, brooding type."

They finally reached Geralt's camp.

"Well as lovely as this has been," The cat witcher said cheerfully. "I must bid you farewell, White wolf. Places to be, people to kill, you know how it is!"

And with that, the cat witcher disappeared through the trees in the direction of a path which led to the west, and Geralt watched them until they were out of sight. For a second, as he gathered up his camp, he thought he saw a flash of red leading in the direction the cat witcher had gone.

~*~

"White Wolf!" A voice greeted, sounding far more pleased than anyone had the right to be upon seeing Geralt.

Rumours had spread in the weeks that had passed since Blaviken, gaining Geralt a new title as the Butcher of Blaviken. There was only one person who had ever called Geralt by such a name, a certain cat witcher that for some reason Geralt found his thoughts circling back to with an increasing frequency.

"Or would you prefer to be called the Butcher?"

Geralt looked up and glared at the cat witcher who had drawn level with him as he led Roach along the path.

"Not a fan of the new name, I see," The cat witcher pulled a face. "Can't say I blame you, not very creative, is it? 'The Butcher of Blaviken', it makes it sound like you strolled up to their poor little town and just started killing poor innocents and not, you know, a band of bandits who probably would have ripped that town apart to get to Stregobor. Got to make villains out of us somehow, I guess."

"No one seems that upset about you killing Stregobor," Geralt growled out.

"The White Wolf speaks!" The cat witcher cheered. "You're aware I'm from the school of cat, right?"

The cat witcher paused to wave at their medallion, and Geralt grunted.

"You must know the reputation my school has," They continued. "There's nothing I could do, short of a massacre, which would cause people to talk. Because everyone already expects the worse of me, because I'm a cat. Cat's kill people, can be hired to kill people. We're assassins, spies and swords for hire; everyone knows this. So a cat kills a person, it's hardly surprising because it's expected of us. You, on the other hand, are a wolf, a school which only kills monsters as every witcher school is supposed to. Although my argument is, humans can be the worst kinds of monsters, and they're the only types of humans I'll kill. Stregobor was far from innocent."

"Hmm."

"Back to making simple noises, are we?" The cat rolled their eyes.

"Why do you call me that?" Geralt found himself asking before he could think better of it.

"Call you what?" The cat asked, seemingly confused.

"White Wolf," Geralt answered.

"I don't know you're name," The cat replied with a shrug.

"Geralt of Rivia."

"Well, Geralt of Rivia," The cat grinned. "I'm Jaskier of Lettenhove."

Unseen by either of them, the red string of fate fluttered in the light breeze between them.

~*~

Geralt's fast reaction was the only reason the body which had fallen from above hadn't crashed into the pavement with enough force to break bones. He'd sensed their fall and caught them before he even realised what he was doing.

"Geralt!" Jaskier let out a laugh from where he was held in Geralt's arms. "Fancy seeing you here! What's it been? Days? Weeks? Years?"

Geralt let out an unimpressed grunt and dropped Jaskier, who landed gracefully on his feet while shooting the wolf witcher a disgruntled look. A shout came from above, and Jaskier looked up at the building towering above them, before turning back to Geralt and grasping his shoulder.

"Well, as much fun as this has been-"

Jaskier was cut off as Geralt grabbed hold of him and spun him to the side with one hand, while his other hand shot up and caught an arrow mid-air. Throwing up his arm that wasn't still be gripped by Geralt from where he'd spun him out the way of the arrow, he cast Aard at the widow where those who'd been chasing Jaskier were stood, causing them to crash backwards and out of view. All around them, people were running for cover and desperately trying to get away from the two witchers.

"Friends of yours?" Geralt asked, as he and Jaskier quickly made their way along the rapidly emptying street.

"Something like that," Jaskier grinned.

"Hmm."

"So what are you doing in this lovely part of the continent?" Jaskier asked as they slowed their pace as they reached a tavern.

"A contract," Geralt said, walking towards the tavern door. "A kikimora in the swamps."

Jaskier nodded and smiled as he caught sight of Roach in the stables around the side of the building.

"This has been fun," Jaskier said, turning back to Geralt. "But I better get out of here before they regroup."

Geralt let out a sigh, and without thinking too hard about his reasons for doing it, he caught Jaskier by the elbow and pulled him into the tavern.

"Hey!" Jaskier complained. "I'm not here to be manhandled every time we meet!"

Geralt just walked towards a table in a shadowy corner, half dragging the cat witcher behind him.

"If you wanted me to join you, all you had to do was ask," Jaskier grinned once the two of them were sat down.

Geralt stared at Jaskier, causing his grin to widen.

"Ooo," Jaskier laughed. "Scary face!"

Looking away, Geralt waved down the barmaid who was passing, the red string of fate tied around his little finger seeming to glow in their darkened corner.

~*~

The sun was beating down overhead as Geralt lead Roach along the path towards a nearby river. His step faltered for a moment, and he blinked a couple of times before letting out a sigh. Lying at the river's edge on their back, with their arms folded behind their head and their eyes closed was Jaskier.

"White Wolf," Jaskier greeted without opening his eyes as Geralt stopped beside him and Roach ducked her head to drink from the river.

"Jaskier," Geralt greeted.

"Lovely weather, isn't it?"

"Hmm."

"Perfect weather to be drowner bait, if I don't say so myself," Jaskier kept talking, as he opened one eye and peered up at Geralt. "And a little relaxing in the sun, nothing wrong with a little multitasking."

Geralt almost rolled his eyes at the ridiculous being that was the cat witcher before him.

"I sometimes wonder how you're still alive, cat," Geralt said, studying the river.

Jaskier laughed before sitting up, "someone's talkative today. You haven't been cursed, have you? I know a mage in-"

With little warning, a drowner burst out of the water, startling Roach. With practised ease, Jaskier was leaping out of the way and twisting in the air. He landed and drove his silver sword through the drowners head. Suddenly the water was erupting with drowners, and Jaskier grinned as he pulled his sword from the first drowners skull, causing it to slide back into the river leaving a trail of black blood in its wake. With the speed, persuasion and accuracy only the cat school possessed, Jaskier cut through the drowners with ease, seemingly dancing out the way of their claw-like fingers as he sliced through them.

"Does that answer you're question, dear witcher?" Jaskier asked as the last drowner slumped back into the water.

"Hmm."

"I'm glad you think so," Jaskier beamed at him, as he reached down and pulled a drowners body from the water. "See? I'm not completely useless."

"I never said you were useless," Geralt pointed out with a frown.

Jaskier waved a hand dismissively as he stood, a drowners head gripped in his other hand and dripping blood onto the grass beside him.

"Want to join me?" Jaskier asked after a moment. "As far as contracts go, it's not the greatest, but it'll be enough to get a meal and a room for the night... If we don't get chased out of town!"

"Hmm."

"Great! Let's go!"

The red string of fate which hung between them as they walked side by side was a such a vivid red it could have been mistaken for fresh blood. 

~*~

Geralt almost jumped in surprise where he was sat in a bathtub as something crashed through the window of his room at the inn. He'd cleared out an infestation of ghouls which had been haunting a mass grave just outside of the town. He was just about to jump out of the tub and drive for his swords when a familiar scent reached his nose and looked around in aggravation to see Jaskier lying on the ground below the window. Jaskier looked up at him, and his eyes widened in surprise before he smiled.

"Geralt!" He whisper-shouted, as he moved, keeping low to shut the window he'd crashed through and pull the curtains closed.

"What did you do this time?" Geralt asked as he settled back into the bath.

"Seeing as you asked so nicely, I'll tell you," Jaskier grinned as he sat down on the bed. "Assassination of a local lord, ordered by his daughter of all people. Would you believe-"

Suddenly Jaskier cut himself off, and Geralt glanced over his shoulder.

"What's wrong, cat?"

"Hmm," Jaskier blinked a couple of times. "Oh, right. Nothing, white wolf. Just tired."

"Then sleep here tonight," Geralt ground out, as he scrubbed some monster blood, he'd missed off his arm.

Jaskier forced himself to sit up and groaned slightly as he did so, he pressed a hand to his side, and it came away bloody. His armour had taken the worst of the hit, but the shovel wielding demon which had protected the lord's property had been a challenge to take down. He'd ceratin lost his element of surprise, but he'd managed to get the job done in the end, only to be chased by the lord's men, who were wielding all manner of weapons.

"Mind if I borrow some supplies?" Jaskier asked as he got to his feet.

Geralt let out a grunt and Jaskier pulled off his amour before moving across the room and past Geralt. Geralt's nose wrinkled as the scent of Jaskier's blood reached him.

"Just tired?" Geralt watched as Jaskier picked up a bowl and filled it with water.

"The estate was guarded," Jaskier replied, picking up a cloth. "I'm not sure what it was, but whatever it was it's dead now... and so is the lord."

"Hmm."

Geralt watched as Jaskier cleaned his wounded side, the wound wasn't overly deep, but it was the first time Geralt had ever seen the cat witcher hurt.

"It was fast," Jaskier explained. "It could summon spirits to feed off of, to heal itself. Definitely ruined my element of surprise, but that's nothing I haven't had to work around before on a contract."

"Hmm."

Jaskier turned and smiled at Geralt as he finished wrapping bandages around his midsection, "finally grown tired of the stench of monster guts and weeks old blood, have we?"

Geralt let out a sigh and ducked his head under the water, Jaskier laughed as he rubbed his little finger as the red string of fate between the two of them shifted.

~*~

Geralt froze as a wave of magic pulsed through the air, followed by the smell of smoke. He'd been hunting through the forest for the past seven hours, looking for the monster responsible for the disappearance of several people from the town which had hired him and mages were the last thing he'd expected to encounter. Cautiously moving forward through the trees, he paused in the shadows of the treeline before a vast clearing were a battle was in full swing. A group of young mages, from Ban Ard if their clothing was any indication, were casting spell after spell at someone one on the other side of the clearing.

"Jaskier," Geralt growled out as he caught sight of the figure briefly through the smoke.

The Cat Witcher dodged out the way of a spell hurtled his direction and spun. A flash of light left his outstretched hand, a throwing knife, and embedded itself in the throat of one of the young mages. Throwing up one hand, Jaskier cast Quen and just in time as it blocked several spells. Dropping the spell and moving with speed only a fellow cat would have been able to rival, Jaskier darted forward and cut down two more mages before they even had a chance to react. He ducked and rolled as another spell was thrown his way. There were only two mages left, and Geralt recognised the grin Jaskier was sprouting. It didn't take long for Jaskier to get the upper hand on the final two mages, even as their spell casting became more and more desperate. As they both dropped to the ground dead, one with a sword through their gut and the other with a slit throat, Jaskier turned towards were Geralt was standing.

"Thanks for the help," Jaskier called out. "I really appreciate you just standing there looking all broody and mysterious, really helped me out."

Geralt snorted, "if you had needed my help, I would have helped you."

Jaskier reached up with one hand and grasped his chest, over his heart, "I'm really feeling the love right now, dearest witcher."

"Hmm."

"What brings you this far out into the deep dark woods?" Jaskier asked as he cleaned the blood off his blade.

"A contract."

"Of course and here I thought you were just doing a spot of sightseeing, it really is a must-see destination."

"The mages?" Geralt inquired changing the subject.

"Attempting to avenge Stregobor's death," Jaskier answered with a shrug. "It was bound to happen at some point, although to be honest, I thought it would have happened a long time before now. What's it been? A decade? A couple of decades?"

"Hmm."

"Always such a great conversationist," Jaskier grinned. "Tell me, are all wolves like you? Must be a fun time when you reunite with the rest of the pack, nothing but grunts and sighs and the occasionally 'hmm' thrown in there to liven it up."

"Come on, cat," Geralt said, turning away and heading back into the woods.

"Pray tell, where are we going?" Jaskier asked as he jogged to catch up to Geralt.

"Away from here before Ban Ard loses more of its prized students."

Jaskier laughed and bumped his shoulder against Geralt's and between them, the red string of fate danced. 

~*~

"This is a sight I never thought I'd see," A voice said, causing Geralt to look up from where he'd been meditating in the middle of the cell which held him. "The great white wolf, bound in chains for the bragging rights of an idiotic Lord."

"Jaskier," Gerqlt greeted.

"You'll be pleased to hear, the Lord won't in fact, be able to brag about capturing you," Jaskier carried on. "Because he's dead. You're welcome."

"You killed a man because he captured me," Gerald grunted.

"Don't flatter yourself," Jaskier grinned, as he knelt and picked the lock. "He also insulted my singing."

"You sing?" The question was out of Geralt's mouth before he had a chance to stop it.

"Indeed, dear wolf," Jaskier said as he pulled open the cell door and quickly made his way over to Geralt. "I have a lot of skills; one always needs a backup plan, especially with contracts becoming few and far between... Well, to be honest, there's never a shortage of contracts for people's head, but I'm rather picky when it comes to who I kill. You'd be surprised by what people are willing to have others killed over. Honestly, I was had someone try to hire me to kill their neighbour because-"

"Cat," Geralt cut Jaskier off with growl as the chains fell from around him.

"Not even a thank you?" Jaskier followed Geralt out of the cell. "I even rescued all you're stuff and tracked down Roach and not even a 'thank you, Jaskier'. See if I ever rescue you again... How did you even get caught in the first place?"

"Shut up, cat."

"Ooo, someone's grumpy."

Geralt let out a sigh and gathered up his belongings, which true to his word, Jaskier had rescued from wherever they'd been taken to when Geralt had first been bought here. Drawing his steel sword, Geralt moved towards the stairs and much to his surprise they didn't encounter a single soul as they left the Lords Estate. He shot a look at Jaskier over his shoulder, who held up his hands in a gesture of peace.

"I didn't kill everyone, if that's what you're thinking," Jaskier complained. "Just the Lord... and a few of his guards."

"Hmm."

Jaskier rolled his eyes, "yeah, someone's actually going to have to pay me to rescue you, next time, no way I'm doing it for free a second time. Not even a thank you, I feel so under-appreciated."

A smile quirked the corners of Geralt's lips up as he listened to Jaskier complain. It didn't take them long to reach where Jaskier had left Roach, who let out a huff upon seeing them and bumped her head against Geralt's chest. Pulling himself up into the saddle, Geralt turned and looked and Jaskier, before holding out a hand. Jaskier raised an eyebrow, before accepting Geralt's hand and letting himself be pulled up onto Roach's back. The red string of fate coiled around them as they rode. 

~*~

"I love the way you just sit in the corner and brood," A now very familiar voice caused Geralt to look up from his drink.

Jaskier slipped into the seat on the opposite side of the table to Geralt with a grin, causing Geralt to roll his eyes fondly.

"I'm here to drink alone," Geralt said.

"Hmm," Jaskier rested his head on his hands. "That doesn't sound very fun."

"Not fun," Gerald agreed. "Peaceful."

"Boring!" Jaskier pulled a face and sat back in his seat. "I heard rumours there's a devil in these parts, can't say I've seen one of those before."

"Devil's don't exist."

"Probably why I've never seen one, then," Jaskier nodded to himself. "Oh well, guess I'll just have to find out what it is the usual way, you know when the locals can't tell you anything beyond the vaguest description possible, which could be about twenty different things."

Geralt almost sighed before downing the last of his drink and pulling a face the taste; someone had definitely spat in it. Jaskier was grinning at him, and Geralt narrowed his eyes at the Cat Witcher.

"That's why you always wait at the bar," Jaskier said helpfully. "That way you can watch them and they'll be too scared to spit in your drink or poison you're food. Had a few places try that... People really don't like cats, I can tell you. Scared of us too, which helps, I guess. Too scared to run us out of town or throw rocks at us. Some are stupid enough to try and kill you in your sleep, though, great fun."

Geralt shot Jaskier an unimpressed look and stood up, leaving a single coin on the table.

"A job I've got for ya," A farmer approached them as they were about to leave. "I beg you. A devil, he's been stealing all our grain."

Geralt glanced at Jaskier, who grinned back at him.

"In advance, I'll pay you," The farmer cried desperately, mistaking Geralt's look away as disinterest. "A hundred ducat."

"One fifty," Geralt grunted.

The farmer quickly nodded and pulled out a coin purse, "I've no doubt you'll come through. You take no prisoners, so I hear. You'll find it up the fields to the south."

Geralt simply grunted and moved past the farmer, once he'd been handed the coin with Jaskier all but skipping after him. The two of them walked towards the stables where Roach was waiting.

"Why do you smell like onion?" Jaskier suddenly asked while Geralt was adjusting Roach's saddle. "You don't believe the absurd myth about it protecting you from higher vampires, do you? Oh, no, wait, that's garlic, not onion."

Geralt's lips twitched as he led Roach out of the stable, "come on, cat."

The red string of fate swirled through the air between them as they headed towards the path leading towards the fields and the sun seemed to shine brighter, for this was the first hunt they were sharing rather than appearing in each other's paths as they had done before.


End file.
